Minos Aurellis
"I have this wierd pyrokenetic ability that formed overnight!" Minos Aurellis is the the second playable character in Final Fantasy: Zero. His trademark cocky personality and spikey red hair have made him pretty regoniseable amongst fans of the game. He is a Black Mage and the best friend of Leon. Much like Leon, his backstory is deeply entwined in the overall story of the game. Along with Aemi Monroe and Leon Kirk he is one of the trio of primary characters in the story. Though he is not the protagonist through which we see the game through. Appearance Minos is of average height and skinny built. His deep red hair is spiked up and thrust backwards. He wears a dark leather jacket over a red t-shirt and black pants with brown boots. Over his right leg he wears a half-cloak, which is a cloak that covers only a leg, a fashion item in Gaia. This half-cloak had blazing flames at the bottom of it and the rest is coloured black. Minos' skin is paler than most characters, mostly as a design to show him a somewhat frail physically but mentally his black magic powers are virtually limitless. Personality From the outset Minos' personality is that of a paranoid man. With his new found black mage abilities he fears that Keiros will subject him to experiements to find out how he did it. However as the game progresses we learn of Minos's cocky attitude. He sometimes acts a little selfish but really has a deep heart and care alot for his friends, in particular Leon, who saved his life. Story Early History Minos and Leon were in an orphange together where they were best friends until they were six. Minos was taken in by a Rhalisan noble, who he never really liked. He was kicked out of his house at age eighteen where he moved to Keiros City and was caught up in the Great Fire of Keiros City. He later moved to Omasa to go to college with Leon although they soon both dropped out and moved to Keiros City. Chapter One: Awakening At the start of the game Minos spontaneously develops Black Mage abilities. He can cast only "Fire" at the start of his transformation but soon he learns all the other basic elemental spells. He leaves a note for Leon to read that tells him to meet in the sewers. After explaining everything to him, Minos stays in the sewers whilst Leon does some deliveries. He gets the hang of his new ability and soon he and Leon are trying to get a Castle Pass to enter Keiros Castle during the upcoming Festival of Union. In order to get the pass he and Leon must trade a Snake Eye Stone for which they try to get with the help of Sestivan, an ancient mage who lives north of the city. Upon meeting Sestivan, he appears curious of Minos and instantly knows that he's a mage, even without proof. The encounter seems odd at first but Leon and Minos don't care now that they have access to the castle. As a Black Mage, Minos generally eqips staffs of maces. He generally tends not to fight with this weapon but many of them provide a boost to his magic power. His ultimate weapon is the the Mace of Zeus. His MP is not as high as Aemi's but Minos's magic power is unrivalled. His spellcasting can deal huge amounts of damage to opponents. Minos' HP, Strength and Defence however a relatively low especially in comparison with characters such as Leon and Korvas. Minos learns the following Black Magic spells and Limit Breaks depending on his class. ; BLACK MAGIC ; Black Mage * Fire * Blizzard * Thunder * Water * Aero * Quake ; Black Sage * Fira * Blizzara * Thundara * Watera * Aera * Quakera * Poison * Blind * Silence * Sleep * Confuse * Beserk Black Wizard * Firaga * Blizzaga * Thundaga * Waterga * Aeraga * Quakega ; Sorceror * Flare * Freeze * Tornado * Break * Meteor * Ultima ; LIMIT BREAKS ; Black Mage * Dark Energy ; Black Sage * Voltage Blast ; Black Wizard * Light of Judgement ; Sorceror * Apocalypse Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy: Zero - Christmas Special Minos appears with Leon and Aemi in the Christmas Special of Final Fantasy: Zero released in December 2008. There Leon, Minos and Aemi are stranded in a bizzare world called Christmas Town, where the local celebration has been ruined by a sinister monster who feeds on the ill-will of mankind. Leon and Minos must track down this monster and give back the good-will to mankind before it is too late. ''Final Fantasy Aether Minos appears along with Leon sparing in a forest in the game developed by Final Fantasy: Zero's music composer. Gallery Image:Minos Art.jpg Image:Minos.png Image:FMV Minos.PNG Image:Minos Sprite.PNG Image:Minos2 Sprite.PNG Category:Characters